


Game On

by Cashley



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail Peck heads back to The Black Penny for the first time since her bothers arrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gail Peck didn’t know if she had the will power to walk into The Black Penny tonight. After Steve’s arrest, she had been avoiding the bar like the plague; to be honest any social setting that involved her coworkers. The only person she really saw these days was Nash, who have come to an understanding that neither wanted to be in the public eye right now. Therefore, Gail would go over to Traci’s place after work and drink there. She never would have thought that it would take her bother being arrested to bring her and Nash back together.

Yet here she is in the parking lot of the Penny summoning up the courage to walk in and get a drink with her friends. When she woke up this morning, she did not see her night ending like this. However, Dov had insisted she come out for drinks, pretty much begging her to at least show her face. Gail was sure that Dov’s newfound urge to get her back on her feet had to do with the fact that he was back together with Price, or whatever the two were doing. The thought of the lovebirds evoked in her a raging migraine, but in all honesty, she was glad that their stupid little dance of around their issues was over. All the tension was starting to grate at her and after everything that has happened this year, someone deserved to be happy.

 _Just one drink. That’s all and then you can go home and snack on cheese puffs while watching Judge Judy until the sun comes up._ She unclenched the steering wheel that she had been holding on to like a life raft and got out of her car. It was at that moment when she heard the side door to the bar open and turned to see Detective Frankie Anderson waltz out. _Perfect._ For a hot moment, Gail considered jumping back into her car and driving home as quick as possible.

“Gail!” Frankie called as she sauntered across the parking lot looking like cat who had found something new to play with. She looked sterling tonight in her grey tank top, match black jeans and leather jacket combo, and converse to pull the casual outfit together. Frankly, she looked blazing and she knew it too. _Shit._

Gail stepped away from her car sizing up the fastest route to bar and out of what was about to be one of the most awkward situations for her life. “Look, I’m not in the mood right now to talk about work, my brother, or how many women you’ve apparently had mind blowing sex with.”

“So you’ve being thinking of me sleeping with other women?” Frankie said with side-smirked as she came to stand no less than three feet from Gail, practically blocking all of her escape routes. Stopping all her thoughts of leaving, Gail turned to Frankie with an incredulous look on her face, “What?! No… what?”

“Relax Peck,” Frankie said as she stepped back slightly. “If I wanted to sleep with you, you’d be in my bed right now.”

“Seriously, you’ve got issues.” Gail shoved her way past Frankie as she went for the safety of the bar. “And it’s not cute.”

Frankie swiftly grabbed Gail’s foreman, “Wait.” Gail froze as she felt Frankie’s fingers cling to her bare arm, trying to fight the warm sensation slowly creeping up to her shoulder as she pulled her arm away. “I’m sorry. I tend to get flirty when I’ve had a few. But don’t worry your beautiful head,” Frankie tilled her head to the side and added, “bland isn’t really my type. I mean if I wanted something predictable and-”

Gail wasn’t sure if it was the cocky grin or the way Frankie just seemed to get under her skin but she was not about to be one upped by this woman. With a subconscious growl she grabbed the collar of Frankie’s jacket and planted her lips squarely against the insufferable woman. Frankie froze for only a second before responding in kind, not to be outdone by the blonde-haired woman. For a moment, Gail got lost in the kiss. The shorter woman was good, very good. _That’s not the point of this, Gail. Stop enjoying yourself._

Frankie wasn't sure if it was the ease of which Gail moved to deepen the kiss or the few beers she had just a moment before, but something was making her feel as if she was floating. Just as she wanted to move her hand into Gail’s short hair to get a better grip, she sensed herself pushed back on to a car and she opened her eyes she see the officer’s back as the younger woman took off for the bar.

“You’re incorrigible.” Gail called as she took one last look at the brunette.

“Thank you.” Frankie replied with a raise of an eyebrow.

With a jerk of the side door Gail shouted one last thing before ducking inside, “That wasn’t a compliment.”

And that is how Detective Frankie Anderson found herself in the parking lot of The Black Penny calling for a ride with swollen lips and the biggest smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion to the Season 6 Finale. BE ADVISED: I've never written smut before. Read at your own risk.
> 
> The song at the wedding: Elvis Costello's Pump It Up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpprOGsLWUo
> 
> The song on the radio: Ria Mae's Clothes Off - Great Good Fine Ok Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NDOEK4Iaew

So much can happen in a week, day, hour; even a second. People are faced with decisions every day ranging from small ones like what to eat for lunch or life changing ones where you say “I do” to the one you love. Within a week, Gail Peck had watched her brother walk away with a clear conscious and herself giving up the opportunity to be a mother to Sophie. With every decision, someone learns a little more about themselves.

Today, she watched as Andy McNally and Sam Swarek said their vows and promised themselves to each other forever. It had her wondering if she would ever get the chance to make that same decision.

The ceremony was marvelous and Gail smiled the entire time. Except that now she found herself sitting on a couch with Detective Frankie Anderson. The woman who unnerved her and caused her to clench her glass just a little tighter every time they made eye contact. If there was one thing Gail was grateful for, it was that Frankie hadn’t made a big deal over what happened last week. They had even worked on a murder case early that morning without any issues. In truth, if it were not for the fact that she could still taste the Guinness that was on the older woman’s lips when they kissed, Gail would have sworn it had not occurred.

But it did happen and she was reminded about it every time she laid eyes on the brunette. Gail did not expect to be in a social situation with her any time soon but unfortunately for her Detective Traci Nash decided to butt into her love life and invite Frankie as the detective’s plus one. Nash was the only person the blonde told about what had ensued in the parking lot of The Black Penny. If she had known that Nash would use that information for evil Gail would have kept her damn mouth shut.

Now here she was talking about marriage and equality with the impertinent woman. Luckily, Duncan Moore had interrupted before things got too heated.

“Please tell me he’s going to a costume party and not an actual officer of the law?” Frankie muttered over her beer glass.

“Sadly, I can’t. How that boy gets out of bed and in to the station every morning boggles my mind.” Gail shifted back into the couch. “But I will say he’s not a half-bad dancer.”

“Is that speaking from personal experience?” The brunette asked as her sipped from her glass.

With a paltry laugh Gail picked up her glass, “I’m not a dancer. You won’t be finding me anywhere near that dance floor tonight.”

“I bet you could be with the right motivation.” The detective said with a certain lilt to her voice.

“Are you asking me to dance?” She stared at the woman incredulously.

“No. I need a few more of these,” Frankie waved her glass “Before I get down. Speaking of, I’m due for another.” She got up slowly and made her way to the bar for a refill.

Gail watched the brunette go as she pondered what it was about Frankie Anderson that had her wanting to found out what made the other woman tick. _You don’t even like her, Peck._

Later in the evening, Gail found herself leaning against the bar with her third- no fourth glass of champagne. She had talked to Dov Epstein for a bit. He had nothing but eyes for Chloe Price, which was good for her because she was getting tired of him moping around the house. Traci had come over a few minutes before to let her know that she was heading out and asked if Gail had a ride home. She told Traci that she could get home just fine.

She finished her glass and grabbed for another from a passing waiter when she heard Elvis Costello starting playing from the speakers. Bouncing her head to the music, she glanced to the dance floor and found Chris dancing with a gorgeous brunette. Chris was an awkward dancer but the lady had moves. She danced as if the song was made just for her. Something about the woman seemed familiar. As if on cue, the brunette turned around and revealed herself to be Frankie. _Of course it is her. Thanks brain for the nasty thoughts._ No matter how hard she tried to look away, she kept turning back to the detective on the dance floor. The song soon ended and the brunette turned to look at Gail, as if she had known the blonde was watching her the entire time. Gail turned to face the bar. _That’s it, act like you were not checking her out._ She soon sensed that she was not alone at the bar. Turning she found herself facing a smirking Frankie.

The brunette reached for a glass of beer and turned to eye Gail. "Costello has always been a favorite of mine.”

“I can tell.” Gail sipped her drink praying for someone to interrupt this moment so she could catch her breath. _Where’s Price when you need her?_ “Never took you for a dancer.”

 “I’m full of surprises and I bet you are too,” Stepping a little into Gail’s space. “Are you sure I couldn’t get you to come on to the dance floor?”

It was like the blonde’s mouth stopped working. In that moment, Gail understood completely how girls fell for the detective’s charms. It was everything. The confidence, the half-cocked smile, and the blue eyes that gave off a shine that made you feel like the only person in the room. It was too much.

Moving back and giving space between her and the sultry brunette, “Like I said before, I don’t dance.”

“Shame.”  Frankie turned her back to the bar and rested her elbows on the counter. “It’s probably for the best. I should start looking for a ride home since Nash took off.”

“Do you want to share a cab?” Gail could not believe she even uttered the words. It was as if her brain had lost all connection with her mouth. If it were not for the surprised look on Frankie’s face, she would have sworn up and down that she had not opened her lips. _Say something. Anything!_ Fortunately, Frankie recovered first.

“Sure. Why not.” Frankie set her glass down on the bar. “Let me just grab my jacket.”

 

* * *

 

 

And this is how Gail found herself sitting in the back seat of a taxicab with a woman she despised. The cab was roomy but the women sat only inches apart from each other. Frankie was looking out the window at the night sky and Gail could not help but look at her. She had never really noticed the brunette until now. The way her hair fell. The smooth expanse of skin of her neck. She had the sudden urge to mark up that skin. And now her green eyes that looked at her- _Shit!_ She had been caught staring.

“What?” Gail croaked out.

“This is your stop, right?” Frankie said again.

Gail turned to look at the driver who was also looking at her and then to the building outside. Fully taking in where she was and what had just transpired. “Yeah, this is it.” She dug out her wallet to grab a few bucks and handed the driver enough to cover the ride with tip. She then turned to say good night to Frankie. “Do you want to come up for a beer?” _Okay now you’ve officially lost your mind, Peck. What the fuck is wrong with you?!_ But she knew exactly what was wrong with her and that was Frankie Anderson.

“I’d love to.” The brunette responded with a full on grin

 

* * *

 

 

Fishing for her keys, Gail still couldn’t believe what she had done. It was as if the reason side of her mind had stopped making decisions. She could blame the alcohol but she honestly hadn’t had that much. Stepping inside she took off her jacket and hung it up on the rack next to the door. _Space. I need space._ “I’m going to get the beer. Feel free to look around.”

Gail bolted for the kitchen and made her way to the fridge. Grabbing two bottles out she immediately opened one and took a huge swig. _Alright. There is a woman in your house. A beautiful woman that you loathe. How is this even happening?_ Taking a breath Gail went looking for Frankie. She had not seen her come in to the living room so she assumed the detective had made her way to her bedroom. She found the other woman standing next to her dresser looking at a photo of her and Steve.

“Here.” Gail handed her the other beer.

“You’ve got a nice place.” Frankie said as she scanned around the room.

“You’ve only seen the hallway and my room. Your standards for a nice place must be low.” Gail leaned against her dresser.

“I’ve seen enough.” Frankie said back with grin. The grin that caused Gail’s toes to curl. She found herself looking into those deep blue eyes to avoid the power that that smile had on her. “You’re staring again.”

Shaking herself out of her trance Gail shot back, “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” Frankie moved closer to the blonde. “You’ve been doing it since you saw me on the dance floor.”

It finally hit Gail that Frankie knew. Frankie knew what she was doing the entire time. _I am going to wipe that smirk right off her face._ “You’re delusional.”

Shots fired.

“And you’re terrible at lying.” The detective fired back.

“Are you always this vain?” Gail was not going down without a fight.

“Only when I’m right.” Frankie was now inches from her.

“I really don’t like you.” It was all the blonde had as the shorter woman’s aura overtook her. The aroma of lavender drifting from the other woman’s hair filling her senses.

“You don’t have to like me to take my clothes off.”

“Shut up, Frank-” Gail was cut short by lips against her own. Soft lips that tasted of beer. Lips that demanded access that Gail willing gave. She got lost in the kiss and the feel of Frankie against her. She felt the shorter woman smile against her mouth before biting down on Gail’s bottom lip. The intense pain followed by the brunette sucking on her lip brought a wave of pleasure throughout her entire body.

The blonde grinned like a cat as she propelled the other woman away from her and into the side table. Causing the radio that was on it to fall to the ground and come alive. Music filled the air as Frankie grinned back, taking off her jacket before colliding with the officer. Lips locked and hands set to work with a mastery of their own. Within seconds, Frankie had the taller woman’s shirt on the floor followed by her bra. Gail’s hands were not idle as she practically ripped of the other woman’s shirt off. The detective was working on the officer’s pants when she felt her own being forced off from around her hips. Shoving Frankie on to the side table so she could finish pulling off the detective’s pants, they broke their kiss for the briefest of seconds.

Gail found herself standing between the brunette’s legs as she had one hand in the woman’s hair and the other roam her body as their tongues slide against each other, dueling for dominance.  For Frankie’s part, she had a firm grip on the blonde’s short hair and the other exploring the ample breasts in front of her. The blonde moaned into the other woman’s mouth when she felt her nipple being rolled between fingers, making her cram her hand in the detective’s underwear. With practiced ease, she started to stoke the brunette’s opening, using her thumb to rub circles around Frankie’s clit, causing whines to fill her mouth from the other woman. She entered the brunette with two fingers, causing Frankie to break away from their kiss and lean her head back against the wall moaning Gail’s name into the night while never stopping her work on the blonde’s chest. Gail pumped her fingers fast and hard as she leaned forward to bite down on the other woman’s shoulder. It was too much for Frankie to handle. The pain, the pleasure, the feel of Gail inside of her. She came with such intensity that she was left without a voice. Gail didn’t stop her thrusts until Frankie’s legs wrapped themselves around her to stop them from shaking.

They stayed there for a few minutes, foreheads touching and panting for air. Gail grinned like a champion after a rough bout. Body filled to the brim with unreleased pleasure, she made to step back, but Frankie moved to push her to the ground first. Eyeing the blonde like a fox about to attack it’s prey, Gail had no time to react as Frankie swiftly straddle the younger woman, pinning her arms to the side ready for round two.

 

* * *

  

Gail woke up in her bed to the sun coming through her windows. Turning on to her back, she took in that she was naked and alone. Surveying her surroundings, she observed the destruction that was her room. It was as if a tornado had come through her room. The rug crumpled next to the dresser. All her stuff that was on top of her vanity was splayed across the floor. Her side table was over turned and her radio was on the floor unplugged.

She didn’t hear Frankie come in but felt her presence as the detective sat down on the edge of the bed. She could smell the coffee as she turned to the other woman. She gripped on to the mug that was handed to her, taking in the delicious smell.

“I still don’t like you,” she said over her coffee.

“You really are a horrible lair,” Frankie replied between sips of coffee.

Gail leveled a deadly glare at the brunette as she finally took in the woman before her.

“Is that my shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to take a break from writing my Bechloe fic to get this out. I feel horrible because I love Holly Stewart but there's just something about Frankie and Gail that I'm uber excited to see play out in the series.


End file.
